Come Together (film)
Come Together '''(originally titled '''Four Of Us)' '''is a future biopic that focuses on the life and careers famous English rock band, The Beatles. It centers around a nine year period of the group from 1960-1969, from performing in the Cavern Club, the rise of Beatlemania and their post-concert years leading up to their famous Rooftop Concert in January 1969 and August of that same year, where they recorded together for the very last time with their album Abbey Road. Dexter Fletcher(Eddie The Eagle(2016) and Rocketman(2019))has been considered by a fan to direct with a screenplay by Robert Siegel(The Founder), Sean Macaulay and Simon Kelton(Eddie The Eagle). It stars Adam Hastings from The Bootleg Beatles as John Lennon, James Sturgess as Paul McCartney, George Harrison is played by his son Dhani(or Stephen Hill from The Bootleg Beatles) and Tom Dunlea(Cilla) as Ringo Starr with Benedict Cumberbatch as The Beatles manager Brian Epstein. Michael Fassbender and Paul Bettany have been consider to play Beatles producer and engineer George Martin by some fans. Most of the history is told out of the 2000 New York Times Best Seller The Beatles Anthology book By The Beatles, The Beatles A Diary: An Intimate Day by Day History By Barry Miles, Rock & Roll Comics: The Beatles Experience By Todd Loren with Mike Sagara And Lyndal Ferguson and the 1995 eight-part documentary The Beatles Anthology. The film takes it's title from the song of the same name from their 1969 album, "Abbey Road". '''Premise' Beginning in the year 1960, aspiring songwriters John Lennon and Paul McCartney alongside George Harrison form the band, The Silver Beetles and then later famously known as The Beatles along with drummer Pete Best. Then later with new friend and drummer Richard Starkey, later known as Ringo Starr. Due to being a hit at the Cavern Club and in Hamburg, Germany, the group is later found & managed by Brian Epstein, a record store owner, who struggles to get them a record deal until being accepted by Sir George Martin of EMI Records. The Beatles become famously successful with their music being heard and performed live across England, Scotland, and Ireland, until Beatlemania rises in even more heights in the United Stares in 1964. Throughout their touring years despite being famous worldwide, The Beatles have trouble dealing with their lives as celebrities aswell as their personal lives, due to screaming fans deafening concerts, John struggles of being a father, songs accused of promoting LSD (such as Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds in 1967) and dealing with Lennon's notorious "Bigger Than Jesus" quote before ending their touring days by August 1966. Following their years in the studio, the band deals with the after math of Epstein's death and struggles to manage without him while beginning to loose touch with eachother by 1968-69. Until the group in 1969 after their final public performance in a rooftop concert, is able to reconcile and reconnect to record one last album entitled "Abbey Road", a year before their breakup. Cast Adam Hastings as John Winston Lennon, co-founder and leader of The Beatles and rhythm guitarist. James Sturgess as James Paul McCartney, co-founder of The Beatles and Bass guitarist. Stephen Hill or Dhani Harrison as George Harrison, Paul's best friend from teenhood and lead guitarist. Tom Dunlea as Ringo Starr/Richard Starkey, Beatles' second drummer replacing Pete Best. Benedict Cumberbatch as Brian Epstein, The Beatles' manager. TBC as Pete Best, The Beatles' original drummer. TBC as Stuart Sutcliffe, John's best friend, artist and unofficial Beatle. Michael Fassbender or Paul Bettany as George Martin, The Beatles music producer and engineer. Skylar Samuels as Cynthia Powell Lennon, John's first wife. TBC as Neil Aspinall, Paul and George's friend from teenhood and The Beatles' road manager. TBC as Derek Taylor, The Beatles' press officer. Dexter Darden as Billy Preston Sienna Miller as Linda Eastman McCartney, Paul's future wife after the breakup with Jane Asher Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Maureen Cox Starkey, Ringo's first wife. TBC as Jane Asher, Paul's girlfriend. Anzu Lawson as Yoko Ono, John's second wife. TBC as Maharishi Mahesh Yogi TBC as Alan Klein, The Beatles' second manager. TBC as John Charles Julian Lennon, John's first son TBC as Mimi Smith, John's aunt TBC as Richard "Dick" Rowe, the man from Decca Records who turn down The Beatles. Gallery Adam as John.jpg James_as_Paul.jpg Stephen as George.jpg Dhani as George.jpg|Secondary Choice rt bhrtfbh hb r5hnr54r4j.jpg benedict_cumberbatch_brian_epstein.jpg Michael Fassbender as George Martin.jpg Paul Bettany as George Martin.jpg|Secondary Choice Beatles Biopic cast primary and secondary cast choice for George.jpg Beatles Biopic cast side by side.jpg Four Of Us new logo.jpg|original title Come Together Beatles biopic logo.jpg Category:Movies